Wild
by Minikitti123
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, an omega who was beaten and chased out by his own pack mates, happens upon a new territory where he meets a very special alpha... his mate Omega! Kuroko


Chapter 1

The leaf crusted earth below him was cold and hard, but he could not find the strength to lift himself from it. Ringing echoed continuously in his ears, and the sound of birds chittering away above his head somewhat soothed him. His whole body ached and his muzzle was wet with the flood that he had failed to clean off his dirty, matted white fur. His pack mates had finally done it. They had slashed him and bit him and driven him out, left him for dead.

He, being the only unmated omega in the pack, and the weakest, made him an easy target. His pack leader, a shifter by the name of Hanamiya Makoto, had chosen him as his favorite punching bag. He was last to eat at meal times, and only got scraps of whatever was left over. Even in their human form, he was pushed to the side and neglected. Although he got beat, he stayed, because there was nowhere else for him to go. He had no living family, he couldn't survive by himself when in wolf form, he would be alone. So he stayed. Apparently, however, the forest in their territory was being less and less populated by prey, so the pack leader had made the decision to boot someone out. Lucky him.

The cut has stopped bleeding, but the loss of blood made him weak nonetheless. He did not know if he would have the strength to stand, but he did know that if he did not get off of another pack's territory, he would soon be dead; he was not strong to begin with, and his wounds would hinder his ability to run effectively. The thought of being discovered by another pack heightened his senses, and he managed to lift himself on weary paws.

He ventured forward slowly, letting out a soft whine at the pain in his hind legs, and he lifted his muzzle to sniff at the air. He could not smell much besides the blood, but he knew that another pack was close. He would have to go quickly. He had only gone a few feet away when he heard it; the snapping of a twig from behind him, and a low growl. His head snapped to the direction of the sudden noise, and cringed back in terror. The wolf before him was large, much larger than he, with copper fur and blazing eyes of red and gold. Right away he knew that the wolf before him was an alpha. He whined, backing away, whimpering when he stepped wrong on his front paw. More growls came from behind him, and he knew he was a goner. From the bushes behind him stepped four other wolves, all much bigger than him.

All of the wolves were alphas, that much was obvious; all of them reeked dominance. The smallest of the wolves was easily twice Kuroko's size, and had blonde fur and beautiful topaz eyes. The wolf beside him was black, with cobalt blue eyes, and his mouth was currently open in a menacing snarl. The next wolf was bigger in height but only slightly, a light gray pelt with green eyes that shone with slight annoyance, as if only mildly aggravated that some random wolf was in their territory. The last one towered over all the others, with a dark gray pelt and purple eyes. This one seemed not to care at all, not even seeming inconvenienced by the appearance of a strange wolf.

They stalked towards Kuroko, closing in upon him in rapid succession. He was completely surrounded. There was no way he would be able to fight them, as they were all bigger and stronger and in better condition as well. He was shaking as another whimper escaped him as he came face to face with the copper pelted alpha. He backed away immediately upon meeting his mismatched eyes, and bumping into something in the process. A furred something. He turned his muzzle, looking into deep topaz eyes. He felt everything else in his mind go blank, all his fear and pain gone as he was filled with a soothing feeling. And he knew that this was him. His mate.

Without realizing, he had spaced out, only to let out a cry when he heard a feral growl as something pounced, his body thrown on its side. He struggled underneath the body of the alpha and he closed his eyes, awaiting the final blow that would end it all. It did not come. Instead, a soft croon was heard as fur brushed fur, and he felt the alpha nuzzle his face contently.

Kuroko couldn't keep up with his emotions-so many at once! Happy, exhausted, relieved, and-fearful. What if his mate abandoned him because of how weak he is, like his pack had done? Leaves him for dead? Dread fills him as he begins his struggle once more, barking and shifting beneath him. He howled and thrashed wildly, snapping his jaws as the wolf on top of him was thrown off, startled by the response from his mate. Kuroko left no moment to spare. He bolted, running as fast as his injured legs could carry him. If there had been anything he was proud of, it would be his speed. He heard the howls from behind him, knew they were right on his tail. He pushed himself harder, ignoring the burning pain in his chest and legs. He didn't know where he was running to, only knew he wanted to get away desperately.

His wolf begged him to go back, to stop and be by his mate's side. He kept running. He could hear them get closer now, but he could not run any faster. Unfortunately for Kuroko, his legs decided that it was a good time to give out, and he crashed to the forest floor, rolling slightly. He tried to get up, but his legs were like jelly. He lay limply, and it was only then that he realized how incredibly tired he was. The pack was there, there was nothing he could do. No getting away. The wonderful smell of his mate was here, his wolf going crazy over his scent.

He heard the popping of bones and snapping like the crackles twigs make when stepped on, and then he heard his voice. He knew it was his mates; it was synonymous to the voice of angels and the sounds of bells chiming. It was soft and gentle, but firm. Kuroko made a sort of scoffing noise deep in his throat, unable to understand what was being said. He lacked the strength to look up, so he closed his eyes. He was fading, and pretty fast. He heard more being spoken as he dropped off into a dark abyss.


End file.
